Dragon Master
by Puck Silverbreeze
Summary: When the Avatar of the Universe is almost killed by a mallet wielding b#$%@. The Universe interfers and a new form of chaos is born
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: That which doesn't kill you makes you stronger.  
Dragon Master - A Ranma 1/2 / AMG and more Xover  
Silverbreeze silverbreeze@softhome.net mailto:silverbreeze@softhome  
http://cyberlife.gq.nu  
20001102  
20001107 - Revision  
  
*Thoughts*  
+Chinese+  
Telepathic Communication (2 way rather then Mind Reading)  
  
It is morning in Nemira. Somewhere in the world there is a peace and silence.   
But this is Nemira, the home of the best marital artists in the world. Sit back   
and let me tell you a story. This is the story of Satome Ranma and the bond he   
makes with the smartest and most peaceful person in the world, Tendo Kasumi. As   
I was saying it is morning in Nemira. A very special morning. Today the Universe   
will change and only two people will sense it coming. Only two people will   
understand it.  
  
The Cat Cafe  
In a spartan room, where the only real objects are magical treasures of the   
Chinese Amazons. Sitting in the air a foot from the floor in lotus seat is the   
ancient being known as Cologne, Amazon Elder, Master of the Amazon Arts. She is   
floating in the air, deep in meditation. Suddenly she senses something new,   
*Change is coming. And when change comes it focuses on one person here. What are   
you up to Son - in - Law.*.  
Cologne reaches out with her ki drawing her staff to her and floating down to   
perch on it as is her custom. Pogoing over to the door she opens it and starts   
down to begin the day. A smile on his wrinkled face. "May you live in   
interesting times Ranma Satome.", mutters Cologne as he starts up the stoves and   
water heaters.  
  
Somewhere on the other side of town  
A foot tall figure in a black gi, a handkerchief around his head tied under his   
nose in a form of ninja mask. He is jumping along the roof tops heading home it   
seems as the sun rises. Over his shoulder the Grandmaster Happosai of the   
Anything Goes Ryu, heads for the Tendo Dojo which he calls home. Suddenly he   
stiffens and almost loses his grip on the bag of ladies under things he is   
carrying, "Change is coming but My Style loves change", with a smile Happosai   
jumps through his window "Ah home at last. Time to get some rest, If change is   
coming I think I will go on a trip." Happosai says and he lays down on a pile of   
lady things three feet high to regenerate.  
  
A bit later - Tendo Dojo.  
Kasumi gets up silently and slides through her kata. With a skill few can match.   
*I will not be able to fool Ranma much longer, He is soon going to be a Master.   
A true one better then Father or Uncle. Better then Grandfather or Elder   
Cologne.*, Kasumi sighs and smiles sadly, *If only I had given him a chance....   
My own pride... Poor Ranma-sama, Akane just won't grow up.*  
Kasumi blinks and stops, "Oh my where did that come from?" Kasumi grabs her   
bathing things and goes down to bathe then make breakfast. Soon after she has   
started cooking breakfast, Kasumi senses Ranma moves around her house. She can   
tell Uncle Satome is still asleep, there is a smile on his lips as Ranma bathes,   
*It isn't my imagination he does count me a friend at least, he remembered to   
come help.*  
A feeling of happiness flows through Kasumi as Ranma enters the kitchen and   
starts to help out. *I think I love you Ranma. I wish I can do something to ...   
be with you..*, even as Kasumi thinks this her face doesn't show anything, she   
watches Ranma out of the corner of her eye and sees reason to hope. For Ranma   
future Grandmaster seems to hover protectively around her when he doesn't think   
anyone notices. He has been since a for the past year. It seems Ranma has grown   
away from Akane since a month after the fight with Saffron. Kasumi had noticed,   
perhaps Nabiki too but no one else. The very fact gives Kasumi hope that she is   
still beautiful and worthy of a man.  
  
Breakfast - Tendo Dojo  
The Tendos and Satomes are sitting around the table. Soun at the head. Kasumi at   
the foot. The Satomes Gemma and Nodoka on Kasumi's left side . On Kasumi's right   
sits Ranma then Akane and Nabiki. They are eating calmly Ranma and Gemma   
fighting over the table. Most people think its because Ranma is as greedy about   
food as his father. Only Kasumi, Nabiki and Auntie Satome try to see why they   
are sparring. Of those only Kasumi can see that Ranma is defending HER plate as   
she serves seconds to the others.  
With a sigh Kasumi speaks, "Uncle Satome could you stop please, we all know   
Ranma is better then you or father. If you keep trying to steal MY food he may   
react to really protect me..." Kasumi suddenly blushes, "Did I say that out   
loud?" While Nabiki and Nodoka grin knowingly at Kasumi and Ranma snaps Gemma's   
chop sticks with a swift movement. "Ya heard Kasumi-chan, Pops. Ya want to eat   
her cooking ya better stop." The so called 'Men' around the table stare in   
shock, their minds refusing to make the connections this early in the morning.   
Nodoka watches Kasumi and seems to nod, *Yes I approve of Kasumi more then   
Akane.. Akane has done nothing but hurt Ranma. It is proof of his honor and   
Manliness that he never broke up with her, even though she did break up almost   
monthly*. Nabiki blinks and smiles, *A puzzle, I need to find out what's going   
on.. Kasumi does seem happier. Satome?? I wonder. *  
Akane fumes, "You baka PERVERT, calling my sister Kasumi-CHAN. PERVERT!!!" Akane   
back fists Ranma toward the Koi pond. Sadly he never makes it as he head cracks   
against the largest boulder and Ranma is knocked out. Everyone watches in shock   
the first to move is Kasumi suddenly she is jumps across the table and backhands   
Akane, "Akane go to your room. How dare you hit the most honorable man in Tokyo   
like that after all he has done for you and our family. Kasumi doesn't wait for   
an answer as she runs out to kneel beside Ranma trying to stay the blood,   
"Please Ranma don't leave ... please!" Nabiki drags Akane up to her room as the   
others stare after Kasumi in pure shock. "Did you all think she would be   
infinitely patient with us. Out of all of us only Ranma and Auntie ever helped   
her!, Nabiki yells as she drags Akane up the steps three at a time. Kasumi does   
what she can for Ranma and carries him into the dojo where she can keep him   
safe, "Please Ranma, heal and survive ... for me please."  
Few know this but the Universe is alive. In fact there is a parent universe and   
many children. The universe where this story takes place suddenly feels danger.   
Its very reason for existence may die. He needs help. And so the Universe   
reaches out and heals the man called Ranma, sadly there is a side effect of   
this. A sleeping ability within the human must be awaken to balance the pure   
link to the universe. The Universe sighs and relaxes ... Ranma will live but   
never be quite the same again.  
  
Evening - Tendo Dojo - The Dojo Hall  
Ranma is laying on a mat wrapped in blankets. Kasumi is still kneeling beside   
him. It appears she has not left his side. Nodoka comes in to get the tray on   
the floor from Kasumi and walks out not disturbing her. Ranma stirs his mind   
open and picking up the thoughts coming from Kasumi, *Ranma, I am so sorry,   
don't leave please.. Please give me a chance to tell you...* Ranma moans and   
opens his eyes. His mind identifying the person beside him long before his eyes   
find her face, "Kasumi.... what happened? " Kasumi's mind flashes images which   
Ranma sees. "Weird, Thank you for slapping her and defending me Kasumi," Kasumi   
blinks and looks toward Ranma, *How did he know. I haven't said anything*. Ranma   
sits up slowly and looks at Kasumi. "We need to talk Kasumi-chan." Kasumi kneels   
trying to appear calm, *He did call me Kasumi-chan again.. do I have a chance?*   
Ranma blinks and looks into Kasumi's eyes....   
  
Contact  
++++++  
Hundreds of images and feelings. Training in her mother's secret Art. The death   
of a loved mother. Pain of being alone. Watching Akane become older. Start to   
hate boys. Become violent. Watching Nabiki become a mercenary. The pain of   
realizing Tofu will near be what you need. Finding out about Ranma.. Letting   
fear stop you. Later regretting not manipulating the others into letting you   
become his fiancée as slowly you notice the level of intelligence he hides. the   
amazing level of honor he follows. A level of compassion equal or maybe greater   
then your own. The pain of realizing what you gave up. The possibilities you   
have given up. The oath in private to support him silently. Watching as he falls   
in love with Akane and saves her again and again. Listening in shock to the   
stories of what he did to Saffron in China. Knowing it could of been me who had   
such loyalty. If he could love Akane maybe he could love me with my secret arts.   
Learning to laugh at his side. Learning to play again over the year since the   
adventure in China as Akane continues to refuse to give up and I for one notice.   
Ranma beginning to give up then finding a friend in me. Hope that maybe I can   
have a turn. Crying real tears after Ranma is struck down by Akane for being   
protective of me.   
++++++  
Kasumi blinks, *Wow the look on his face.. What did I just say to him?*. Ranma   
takes Kasumi's hand and smiles, "Its not what you said its what your soul   
showed. Kasumi, I will share something with you and you alone. Or I will try".   
Kasumi blinks fear flowing off her, *WHAT!!!!!!!!! =massive fear response= What   
does he know.. Oh no he can read my mind?!* Ranma sits up and cups Kasumi's   
face, "Shared lives and shared souls."  
  
Contact  
++++++  
A life of hardship. Dragged from you mother to be trained in the Arts by a   
amoral Artist and thief. The cat fist training the pain of having no one to   
trust. Losing friends. Tricked into leaving Ucchan. Sighing as Ryoga never shows   
up for the duel. A hundred times betrayed and hurt. The pain of the curse.   
Meeting the Tendos. Finding Kasumi friendly and beautiful. Nabiki as a misguided   
but loyal to her family mercenary. Akane going from possible friend to violent   
tomboy. Millions of battles many to protect Akane's honor. The battle with   
Saffron. Hoping Akane will change when we get back. Nothing changing.. Young   
love that has been so steadfast twists and fades into very mild friendship for   
the sake of another and patient tolerance. Finding a reason to stay in Kasumi   
making sure to help her. Falling for her and not fighting it too hard. The   
morning feeling joy at protecting Kasumi's food as strong if not stronger as the   
pleasure of the past in protecting Akane, Now the fear that the beautiful woman   
before me will reject me not only as a suitor but as a friend.  
++++++  
Ranma keeps holding Kasumi's faces looking into hers eyes. "Please do not leave   
me alone. If you don't want to act on the other things. Please be my friend."   
Kasumi smiles. "Let me go bathe. I will be back Ranma. I promise. I just need   
sometime to think by myself. Ranma smiles and lets his hands to drop only to   
have Kasumi catch one and press the palm to her cheek, "Then I will give you an   
answer, but friends we will be. Having a friend who knows me so well will be   
good." Ranma blushes and "um". He watches Kasumi as she gets up to go bathe.   
  
10 minutes later just as Ranma is about to fall into a nap.  
A shadow appears over Ranma, even though he could hear her thoughts long before,   
*Ranma okay.. Please be okay. Shampoo worried*. Without thinking Ranma looks   
into her eyes.  
Contact  
++++++  
A lifetime of training. Being alone avoided by the woman chased by the men for   
her body. Then the outsider comes. Losing, following the traditions. Finding   
Ranma, Ranma defends the kitchen destroyer and beats me. Main battles.. Falling   
in love. Failure ... The curse ... The pain of finding out about Cat Fu and its   
affect on Ranma. Love and Friendship blending. Changing to accept Ranma. Fear   
that he won't be even a friend. Worry about what she did this time.  
++++++  
Ranma sighs and holds his head, "Shampoo come back tomorrow okay sweetie?"   
Shampoo nods in shock, "Shampoo bring too too tasty soap for Ranma." Ranma   
squeezes Shampoo's hand. "Thank you Xain-Pu. I need to rest now." Shampoo wants   
to glomp onto Ranma but remembers he is badly hurt. "Ranma let Shampoo come back   
tomorrow... Shampoo can come? " Ranma smiles, "Yes Xain-Pu, Now I need to rest."   
Perhaps for the first time Shampoo leaves the dojo with both happiness and pain,   
*Ranma be Shampoo friend please. Shampoo knows she will not win the battle for   
heart*. Ranma smiles, *Yes we will be friends if you allow it. But you will   
never believe who won my heart Xain-Pu.*   
++++++  
  
Ten minutes after Shampoo left  
Nabiki comes into the Dojo to check on Ranma. *Well Satome it seems you caught   
Oneechan's heart. Don't take that lightly. I know you are smarter then you look.   
I know you won't hurt her, As cynical as I am. Take care of her Satome. I have   
to figure out how to call a Truce. = worry not know how to do that=* Ranma turns   
toward Nabiki and meets her eyes on purpose, he never understood her, "Can we   
call a truce and try to be friends. One way or another we are going to be   
family!" Nabiki nods and meets Ranma's eyes, "I will help even. For free, just   
give me a chance as your friend. I have been blind to not notice your heart   
changing away from Akane and toward Kasumi. I still am not sure you are worthy   
her.. But she believes you are.. So.."  
  
Contact  
++++++  
The same images of Tendo Kieko's deathbed as Kasumi, the pain of being alone.   
Having to take over all the finances. So lonely. No friends, no allies. Ranma,   
thoughts on how to use him. Using him.. The Battles, The failed wedding. Again   
and again problems I caused. Or problems I made worse. Ranma defending us all.   
The battles that saved the Dojo. Akane never changing. Wishing I chose him. Such   
loyalty Ranma VS Saffron, all the stories after 2 years learning to believe the   
impossible. Seeing him helping Kasumi, Kasumi is happy again for the first time   
in a long time. Happiness for Kasumi. Hope for a friend?? The dining table.   
Noticing . Ranma and Gemma sparring. Looking over to see Gemma trying to steal   
Kasumi's food. Watching Ranma defend it with more skill then he ever did his   
own. Realizing he held back against his father. Realizing Gemma has been unable   
to get anything. Maybe in all his fights he uses only barely enough. Yes he is   
smart enough. Hearing Kasumi's speech.. Grinning happy for Oneechan. Hearing   
Ranma call her Kasumi-chan and knowing Akane will hit him. Fear at the head   
wound, Fear that Oneechan will lose the reason she is happy again. Shock and a   
sense of justice as Kasumi slaps Akane. Happy shock at her words. Noticing the   
worried look on Auntie's face.. Noticing the approval toward Kasumi. Knowing the   
battle will soon be over. Kasumi will take Ranma.. Knowing Kasumi is the best   
Martial Artist of all the living Tendos, Knowing Ranma will train her even more.   
Knowing Ranma is a Master in all but title. Wondering when he will take the   
challenge. Trusting Ranma to pull through... Hoping for forgiveness.  
++++++  
Ranma suddenly floods Nabiki will loneliness knowing he needs her trust. Nabiki   
folding under the sheer force of emotion, crying against Ranma's chest. Ranma   
cradles her and strokes her hair. Flooding her with acceptance and brotherhood.   
Nabiki resting there noticing how like Kasumi, Ranma can be. Nabiki surprising   
herself as she whispers, "Thank you Oniisama, Allow me the time to make amends."   
Ranma shocked kissing the top of Nabiki's head. "Um okay.. Ya better now??"   
Nabiki nodding moves back letting go of the man she now is sure will become her   
brother, "Thank you Ranma." Nabiki walks out wiping his eyes. Passing Kasumi as   
Kasumi enters, "You are lucky Oneechan, Keep him or if you can't I will try to   
take you place. He is a keeper." Kasumi smiles, "Thank you little sister. I will   
do my best."  
Ranma lays there listening to the thoughts at the door. And realizing he can   
block them out and that there is a difference with Kasumi compared with the   
others.. Ranma tests something, Hmm I wonder.* *Kasumi-chan?? Can you hear me?   
Kasumi blushes and looks away from Nabiki, "Yes Ranma??" Nabiki blinks and looks   
back at Ranma, "Ah Kasumi, he didn't say anything!" Kasumi looks strangely at   
Nabiki and shrugs only saying "Oh my" as she moves to Ranma's side. Ranma   
without moving his lips speaks to Kasumi, She is right Kasumi, Our bond is   
different then the scanning I have of Nabiki and Shampoo. I think we can   
communicate mind to mind. Just try it. Try to think like you are talking to me.   
I am blocking normal thoughts now, okay?  
Kasumi thinks for a bit, *Ranma can you hear me when I am just thinking? Or do I   
have some privacy? Please be honest.* When she gets no answer tries to think at   
Ranma, Ranma?? Can you hear me now?. Ranma smiles. Yeah I heard you ask if I   
can hear you. Kasumi grins, "That will be useful. Come on Ranma-kun, Lets take   
you to your room." Ranma lets Kasumi help him up but sighs, *Mental formulas* I   
better sleep out here Kasumi-chan, I don't want to sleep near Pop, All he dreams   
about is Food. And mom is almost as bad. Kasumi nods understanding, "Makes   
sense, you could sleep in my room." Images of what could happen flood both   
minds Ranma meeps, "Oh no now you will hit me" Kasumi shakes her head, I am   
not Akane. Somehow I can tell the difference now. I know some of those images   
where mine. Its okay, It is the truth.. "I still think its the best idea."   
Nodoka walks up and helps support Ranma on the other side. "What idea, Kasumi,   
dear??" Kasumi explains, "Ranma can't take Uncle's snoring when his head pounds   
like this. So I offered to let him stay with me. So I can look after him.   
Nodoka looks at Kasumi, "I agree that's a good idea. None of his rivals would   
look in your room too. *Oh my son is so manly if even Kasumi wants to share his   
bed. I hope they work it all out. I want her for a daughter in law.* Ranma   
blinks and stumbles but avoids his mother's eyes, Kaschan, you are still   
broadcasting. Oh my, Mother wants us to be the ones to joined. Kasumi blinks,   
"Oh my", I am sorry, this will take some time to get used to shifting between.   
Ah Ranma, would it be so bad.. You and me? Ranma looks at Kasumi, "Your room   
then Kaschan." No no Kasumi, but can we go slow? Kasumi blushing nods, "Yes if   
that's what you wish Ranma-sama." Ranma rolls his eyes slowly., "Oh my, being   
called that is so embarrassing" Kasumi blushes deeper and sends, Ranma, you   
realize you are thinking kinda like me with Nabiki favoring. Ranma nods, I   
realized it, That's why I am avoiding eye contact with Mother. Hopefully I can   
learn to control it. Kasumi nods, *Yes he is smart*, "Lets go then Ranma-kun."   
Nodoka smiles, *They are already teasing each other, how long has this been   
going on and I missed it.*  
===  
Ranma dreams of training never realizing that the Universe is training him in   
his dreams to use and control his new power. The Universe smiles as Ranma   
masters this technique.  
  
Author Notes  
Well I am done with chapter One. Next Chapter 2: Morning After  
20001107 - Revisions are partly my own rereading after walking away for a bit   
and some help from Josh. Thanks dude.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Morning After  
Dragon Master - A Ranma 1/2/ AMG and more Xover  
Silverbreeze silverbreeze@softhome.net mailto:silverbreeze@softhome  
http://cyberlife.gq.nu  
20001107 Revision  
20001103  
  
*Thoughts*  
+Chinese+  
Mind Link between Kasumi and Ranma  
  
The sun rises. It is the day after Ranma is linked closer to the Universe.   
Happosai is sleeping for once in his room. Cologne found out late last night   
that its serious. And is now stirring planning to visit the Tendos. Gemma is   
snoring. Nodoka is sleeping fitfully . In Akane's room a black pig fights for   
air in her bed. In Nabiki's room, well Nabs is sleeping her alarm is set plus   
she is counting of the sounds of sparring to wake her. In Kasumi's room two   
forms are stirring.. Though at first one was on a futon and the other on the   
bed. Sometime in the night Kasumi had been so worried that she could only find   
peace by sleeping beside Ranma. Having the warm body near caused Ranma to cuddle   
and by strange cosmic joke, it looks like Kasumi and Ranma sparred. Each move   
not only being blocked or dodged but bringing the two closer together.  
Kasumi and Ranma open their eyes as one. The smile at each other, nothing to   
hide with someone who can read you so well. Kasumi kisses Ranma's cheek, "Thank   
you for not forcing me to go back." Ranma smiles. "Dojo then Kitchen, Deal?"   
Kasumi nods and smiles. "I knew I couldn't hide that from you much longer."   
Ranma grins kissing Kasumi's cheek and getting up to go wash up. Kasumi gets up   
and fixes both bed and futon, As she does so Nodoka enters after knocking once.   
Seeing Ranma gone but Kasumi smiling genuinely walks over, "What happened?"   
Kasumi stretches, "What are you doing up already Auntie... er um .. perhaps I   
should call you mother. No not yet. Too soon." Kasumi grins at Nodoka in a   
female version of Ranma Satome I am so good looking and innocent I have to be   
stupid #10. Nodoka looks at Kasumi, "I know you and Ranma pretend to be stupid.   
And I know its an act."  
At the moment Ranma comes back in dressed in his gi. Nodoka blinks a few times.   
*He didn't knock, but Kasumi seemed to be expecting him to enter just now. And   
what is he doing in a gi?* Ranma looks at Kasumi, "Ready??" Kasumi nods, "Almost   
Sensei, need to ..", Ranma put up a hand, "Furo being drawn and kettle is on the   
stove now. See you in the Dojo. Five minutes." Kasumi nods, "Hai Sensei". Nodoka   
blinks and looks after Ranma, "And Gemma says he is lazy?"  
Kasumi giggles, "For the past year Ranma has been retraining me. Then getting   
back to bed for another hour of sleep before Gemma wakes him. *True enough,   
though now that he knows my secret I wonder what he will teach me* Kasumi   
changes into a gi and for the first time puts on the black 2nd dan belt, Ranma   
judged her to be a year ago, *Now he knows I am higher in Mother's art. Well I   
knew he would be the first to notice.* For those who care. In Anything Goes   
Kasumi is 4th dan even if she wears a 2nd dan belt. In her mother's Ninja Art   
well Kasumi is a First Master and needs only some special moves and to master ki   
to become a full Master of the Art. Yes I fully realize I am making Kasumi the   
closest to Ranma, please note that Shampoo and Ryoga would still push the Pre-  
Link Kasumi to her limits. Now?? I am not so sure. She has the experiences of   
Ranma to draw on and well you will see.  
  
Dojo 4 minutes later.  
Nodoka watches as her son trains Kasumi. Within half an hour they are sparring   
neither sweating really. It is a beautiful thing to see. But much of it is going   
on mentally as Kasumi and Ranma communicate faster then words. A thought and a   
touch and Kasumi's Anything Goes Forms begin to blend in with Keiko's Ninja   
training. Ranma also flows he already trained in Ninja arts picks up the   
differences in the clans. Silently he shows Kasumi errors in her path and better   
ways to merge the two,. Hiding the Ninja in the AnyThingGoes Ryu.  
When they stop there is clapping as Soun and Gemma have come to look on. Soun   
crying a water fall. "See Satome-kun, I told you I saw Ranma training her. Gemma   
nods, "That may be but he is yet to be a Master. He shouldn't train her until he   
becomes one. Ranma looks at Kasumi, "Go wash up and make breakfast. It looks   
like today I will have to make the challenge. Kasumi nods, "Oh my" Be careful   
Ranma. Ranma smiles as Kasumi leaves. "Don't worry Kaschan."  
Kasumi cooks as Cologne hops off the roof. *A puzzle. This is good and bad. Good   
as I now know who Ranma chose. Bad because it is not my Xain-pu. Must make plans   
to change that.* Cologne looks at Kasumi and suddenly sees her toss carrots up   
in the air to chop all five midair causing the pieces to fall into boiling   
water. Kasumi blinks as she realizes she has an ally now. A handsome loving   
ally.   
Ranma had already made half the breakfast the Chinese stew simmer on the stove   
as Kasumi entered was proof of that. Before she leaves Cologne sees Happosai   
perch on the window of the Dojo, *What's Happi up to??*. Without thinking about   
it Cologne joins the ancient founder of AnyThingGoes in watching Gemma face   
Ranma. And for once Ranma seems to not hold back,  
Happosai looks over, "You know what scares me Kon-chan?" Cologne blinks and   
looks over. "You admitting a fear? What could cause that?" Happosai points to   
where Ranma is still moping the floor with Gemma, "Gemma is using his sealed   
techniques already and the boy is not even trying to go all out."   
Cologne blinks and looks at Happosai, "Are you sure old man??" Happosai nods and   
sighs. "Time for him to take the Master Quest.. But he is so young." Cologne   
stares at Happosai and gasps, *This can be trouble*. Ranma stops and bows to   
Soun. Soun bows back deeply. "Welcome to my home and dojo Ranma-sensei." Ranma   
answers, "Thank you Sensei." Ranma then looks toward the window, "+Well old   
freak and old ghoul what's the next step?+" Happosai and Cologne hop down to   
stare at Ranma. "+When did you learn to speak+", asks Cologne. Happosai looks at   
Ranma, "Tomorrow you start the Quest of Masterhood. Ranma nods, "+So be it.+"   
Kasumi is at the door of the dojo. "+Ranma-sama, Breakfast is ready well my part   
in it.+" "Oh my, Uncle looks like he needs a doctor. Auntie, Father, Nabiki   
Breakfast is ready. Where is Akane?"   
Kasumi looks at Cologne, "+Will you be joining us Honored Elder?+" Cologne nods   
her head. "Yes Ms. Tendo, I believe I will. At least now I know how Ranma   
learned Chinese. The two of you had me fooled for one. Never did I think I would   
be facing you as a rival."  
Kasumi looks over. "+Excuse me, how are we rivals, Honored Elder?+" Cologne   
smiles strangely, "You have earned much from Ranma, if he is training you. I   
have a feeling that you have replaced Akane as Our Rival" Kasumi looks at   
Cologne and shrugs going to get the tea. Cologne moves to tap Kasumi on the   
shoulder with the tip of her staff. Ranma notices, Kasumi, profile right NOW.   
Kasumi without thinking obeys rotating on her right foot to stand in profile,   
the training over the years and the new training with Ranma for the past year   
showing as the motion is fluid and easy. Kasumi looks at Cologne over her right   
shoulder. Cologne smiles at Kasumi as Ranma steps up to Cologne his ki masked,   
he clears his throat. Cologne turns toward Ranma then jumps back in shock at how   
close he is but not before his hand shoots out at Chestnut fist speed and taps   
Cologne on the forehead where the third eye is said to be, "+Hands off Kasumi,   
Old Ghoul. You do not want to start a war with me+." Cologne chuckles. "But Son   
in Law you are about 200 years too young to beat me." Ranma cracks his knuckles,   
"Try me Old Ghoul, No one attacks Kasumi. Haven't you noticed that? And you call   
yourself wise. She treats you with more respect then anyone I have ever seen and   
you still try to disable her arm." Cologne *How did he get close enough to tap   
me like that*, "How do you know that's what I was going Son-in-law." Ranma   
stares at Cologne. Cologne puckers up, "Do you like me so much Son-in-law?"   
Cologne expected Ranma to jump back and is surprised as he continues to stare at   
her. Ranma sighs, "Childish". Ranma turns and walks away going to help Kasumi   
with the serving bowls, "Go home Elder you are not welcome here." Cologne smirks   
and hops away. "We will see Son in law. "  
  
Chapter End   



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ancestors' Warning  
Dragon Master - A Ranma 1/2/ AMG and more Xover  
Silverbreeze silverbreeze@softhome.net mailto:silverbreeze@softhome  
http://cyberlife.gq.nu  
20001117  
  
*Thoughts*  
+Chinese+  
Mind Link Ranma - Kasumi  
  
Author's foreword -This fiction draws very heavily on "Best served Cold" A great   
fan fiction I suggest reading it. If I can find it I will put it in the Other's   
Fanfic section. Though I do weight greatly Satome Kasumi fanfics, I am actually   
a Tendo-Satome person. Though yes this will be a Kasumi-Ranma fanfic. Oh and yes   
this is a revision of 'Dragon Incarnate' To fit into the Dragon Master Story   
line.  
  
We watch as Cologne, the mightiest Amazon of her Generation lays down to rest   
for the night. As she begins to fall asleep she mutters softly to herself, "That   
son in law of mine has made his choice. We always thought if Shampoo didn't win   
him Akane would. She didn't, believe me it was a surprise today. It wasn't   
Shampoo, Ukyo or Nabiki either. I am not sure what happened to Ranma. But he   
surprised us all. When did he learn to move so carefully that I didn't sense   
him, He threatened me. I can not let that slide. Of all people." Cologne yawns   
and mouths a name. "Kasumi", and falls asleep.  
  
The Amazon village is burning. How many must be fighting to be winning against   
the tribe of 500 warrior women. The screams of the maimed and dying. In the   
council room of the elders Cologne is waiting. She knows that this enemy will   
not leave without facing her. She knows she is the cause for all this. She   
remembers.  
===  
Cologne is speaking with Ryoga. He is being non cooperative, "No, Ranma is no   
longer my enemy. Akane is free, He can have Kasumi, My only problem is he hurt   
Akane but we will deal with that in the Dojo later today.". Cologne shakes her   
head and taps Ryoga's sleep point. "That just won't do Lost Boy. It won't do at   
all.", Cologne says as she collects the potions and powders. Slowly but surely   
she makes Ryoga a being of pure Rage focusing on Ranma.  
As Ryoga fights Ranma, Cologne, Shampoo and Moose find Kasumi walking alone back   
from the market. There is a peaceful smile on her face. Not the blank look that   
Cologne is used to. That should of warned Cologne but then again the Old Ghoul   
was not thinking of that.. This was Kasumi. Even with the training she can't   
face the fury of the Amazons, she doesn't have the ability to hurt people, and   
that will be her downfall. is Cologne's only thought. Shampoo attacks with a cry   
of, "Stupid girl". Kasumi drops her bags and flows. For a moment Cologne thinks   
she is watching Ranma fight. As Kasumi dodges at the last possible moment,   
forcing Shampoo to over extend again and again. Tagging her arms and legs. "I   
was right all I saw, How long has he been training her. Could they have fooled   
us so long. Could he of fooled Nabiki too. Is he smarter then all of us, NO no   
man is smarter then a Amazon.", Cologne mutters. Kasumi doesn't speak but then   
she has always been quiet.. She flows around Shampoo in three minutes. Shampoo   
falling not from pain but from the effect of each tap. Each touch used knowledge   
of points Cologne has not seen used in centuries.   
Moose attacks tossing weapons. They prove useless as Kasumi moves with speed   
that rivals Ranma. in three minutes Moose has lost the use of his left arm but   
still he fights. In two more moments Kasumi has tapped three sleeper points   
causing Moose to sink to the ground snoring. "I wonder has he been holding back   
against Shampoo maybe I misjudged him.", thinks Cologne.   
Cologne attacks striking Kasumi once out of every five hits, again and again.   
Breaking bones hurting her badly. Cologne stops short of killing her as she   
realizes that she will have to run away after this. Ranma will not let this be.   
He is only weeks from his Master Quest, Cologne shivers realizing how strong   
Ranma will be if he survives the Quest. Kasumi right before blacking out   
screams, "RANMA!!!!" RANMA!!! COLOGNE!!!!! Kasumi passes out but Cologne can   
not move as she is hit by the Chi backlash of the Mental yell knocks her out.   
Suddenly she wakes to feel herself being lifted into the air. Ranma's eyes burn   
with Warrior Fire as he stares into Cologne, "Go make your peace Ghoul. In three   
years it ends." Ranma punts Cologne into Low Earth Orbit. When she hands she   
quickly runs away to China and the relative safety of the Village. Leaving Moose   
and Shampoo behind.  
===  
Cologne shakes her head, "It has been three years, Did I think I would be safe.   
That he would forget a Promise. We always knew he kept his word. He killed a god   
for Akane. What would he do for Kasumi, She was linked to him somehow, I still   
do not know how she hit me with his name like that. He survived the Quest, I   
know because He sent me a letter in Amazonian telling me he remembered my act of   
war. Do I think I am better then Saffron? I am a fool".   
Cologne watches as the glowing light comes closer. A hundred women attack Ranma,   
A hundred woman die or will soon. Cologne watches as the man who was once the   
boy she hoped to make her son in law, moves with a speed and grace that makes   
the Cat Fist seem child's play. She watches as cuts that had landed by sheer   
number of attacks fade and heal leaving only the mark of blood. Cologne sighs,   
"He is the Master now. I do not know the technique to heal so quickly" Suddenly   
Ranma stands before her. His eyes speak volumes Cologne knows she faces an Angry   
Warrior face never got to face not the Artist she tried to manipulate. The   
difference you ask. The difference? Both follow the same code save for one   
thing. A warrior will kill without remorse when placed in a impossible position.   
"+Well, Old Ghoul, Ready to Face the Dragon. I need to thank you. In order to   
save Kasumi I had to go on the Quest early, and become my destiny sooner then   
planned. There was a better way to do that. A way that could have kept us allies   
but now it is too late. Farewell Ghoul. You tribe is no more.. The Children will   
be taken by the people of China or the Musk, I will not protect the children of   
a lifestyle that almost killed my wife+." , as he finishes speaking Ranma moves   
so fast he doesn't even blur. He blinks, he teleports. He the full Master of Chi   
and Ki. The Dragon seems to strikes the air before Cologne many times but even   
Cologne can not count the two thousand talon strikes that slice her cells apart.   
Ranma stills and it seems he didn't even move. "+Farewell Cologne be glad Kasumi   
lived, or no daughter of Amazon blood would have survived the night except   
Shampoo who is our friend+.  
===  
Cologne wakes up in a cold sweat and shaking. "That was not a dream.. That was   
where I am heading. I need to change that. Ranma is the Dragon Incarnate,   
nothing will stop him. Hurt anyone he names clan or friend and he will find you.   
A warrior, why didn't I see it. I knew he had potential but to be a Dragon   
Master??" Suddenly Cologne jumps up. "Shampoo!!!!!"  
Shampoo disturbed by the scream runs to her Grandmother's room, "Great Great-  
Grandmother? What happen?" Cologne looks at Shampoo, "Xain Pu, How do you feel   
about Ranma?" Shampoo looks at her Great-Grandmother, "Ranma is honorable. Ranma   
is friend, but Shampoo not sure Shampoo is willing to hurt Kasumi. Shampoo see   
what Ranma do to Saffron of Phoenix Mountain. " Shampoo looks at Cologne, "Is   
there not way to keep Ranma ally? If Grandmother, Moose or Shampoo attack   
Kasumi, They attack Ranma. Ranma always wins." Cologne nods her head, "I had a   
dream, a sending." Shampoo stares in shock, "Sending Rare and big important."   
Cologne nods, "If we attack Kasumi, You are right Great Granddaughter, We attack   
Ranma. He always wins, And Satome Ranma will destroy the Amazons except for   
you." Shampoo nods as if she is not surprised, "Ranma no need help if we hurt   
Kasumi." It is said as a statement not a question. Cologne sighs, "+He will be a   
Dragon Master+" Shampoo blinks, "That legend Great Grandmother!" Cologne looks   
at Shampoo, "Only a Legend could kill Saffron. Remember the legend."  
  
One will rise across the sea  
In the land of Men  
He will be fast as a snake  
Strong as the Elephant   
Honor will be his Way  
Death will fear his Name  
He will lay low the One who burns  
He will kill the living god  
The people of wings will face the world alone  
He killed their god and lord  
Then the Amazons must chose  
To be friend or foe  
By their choosing   
Destiny will unfold  
He who is bound twice   
to Woman  
Once in form  
Once in Mind  
The Immortal Beast  
Returns   
By his hand   
We will live   
or  
die  
Be wise Elders of the time  
Do not let Pride   
to   
Allow our people   
death  
Beware Pride  
When  
You   
Hear   
The   
DRAGON  
ROAR  
That which kept our life  
can   
be our death  
Beware that the Dragon not turn his head   
Upon our ancient home  
For with the barest touch of his claw   
He will lay low   
Ancient Elder   
One Daughter will live  
For her   
He makes his own  
Not Wife but Tribe she will be  
Chose the Path of Peace  
Make Amazon that   
Which is his soul  
Let not   
Her   
Way of Silence   
Allow you to see her weak  
For under his touch   
She will match the best  
Under his touch  
She will dance   
The Warrior Way  
  
Shampoo blinks and looks at Cologne. ";Great Grandmother think Legend is Ranma?"   
Cologne nods. "Yes. I did not see it until the dream."; "He is Woman in Form   
because of the Curse. He killed the god that Burns. In the dream as I knocked   
Kasumi out, she screamed Ranma's name; It somehow knocked my dream self   
out. When I woke he was there in one piece. Then I was at the village and   
I knew three years had passed. Ranma let you and Moose stay. He protected you.   
But when he came to settle the war. He fought and healed himself. Alone he   
killed 500 warriors and elders. He had mastered Chi, Ki and the Neko-ken.   
Then finally when I was the last. He struck me so fast I couldn't count   
the strikes."  
Shampoo blinks. "Ranma master Cat Fu? Cologne nods, "We need to make Kasumi   
friend and sister Amazon. That is how our tribe will live. Go to bed Xain Pu. I   
need to think and plan." Shampoo nods and leaves. "Good night Grandmother." Once   
Shampoo is gone Cologne floats in the lotus position above her bed. Her mind   
searching the time stream for the answer. She now knows that only friendship can   
save her people from the horror to come.  
  
Chapter End  
Kinda twisted I know.. Comments suggestions?  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Exit Ranma, Enter Ranma-sensi  
Dragon Master - A Ranma 1/2/ AMG and more Xover  
Silverbreeze silverbreeze@softhome.net mailto:silverbreeze@softhome  
http://cyberlife.gq.nu  
20010206  
  
*Thoughts*  
+Chinese+  
Mind Link Ranma - Kasumi  
+Drake Mind Link+  
  
Ranma slowly gets up. His mind reaching out to touch the mind of Kasumi   
searching to see where she is. Finding her in the bathing area he moves past his   
father on silent feet. Lifting his packed backpack onto his shoulder then moving   
down the stairs and waiting at the table. A few moments pass and Kasumi comes   
out of the bath hair wrapped in a towel and her robe tied loosely. She kneels   
beside Ranma and turns her back softly unwrapping her hair. Ranma takes the   
towel softly begins to dry Kasumi's hair slowly.  
Kasumi relaxes and sighs smiling softly, You will be back won't you Ranma?? As   
he takes Kasumi's brush and begins to brush her damp hair into a shine. Ranma   
mentally answers, to others it would appear as if nothing is said, Yes Kasumi-  
chan. I don't know how long it will take but I will be back.. Kasumi sighs and   
closes her eyes. Try to reach me from time to time please Ranma, Try. Ranma   
smiles and nods, I will Kasumi-chan. Ranma braids Kasumi's hair for her and   
then leans forward to kiss her cheek. "I will return to you Kasumi-chan, You   
have my word" He begins to stand up when Kasumi spins around and suddenly kisses   
him on the lips, "To remember my love by... Ranma-sama" Without waiting for a   
answer Kasumi gets up and heads into the kitchen, "Come back soon my love."   
Ranma stands and heads to the door then jumping over the wall moving quickly out   
toward the spot Cologne has pointed out, I will be back Kasumi, my love.  
Kasumi heads out of the kitchen smiling and humming as she begins to head toward   
the stairs. Nabiki is sitting on the stairs, "He has never lied Oneechan, I   
heard him say he will be back, He will be back." Kasumi beams at Nabiki, "He   
will be back and I won't be a old maid after all." Nabiki blinks and stares at   
Kasumi, *Strange*. I like your hair what possessed you to braid it like that?"   
Kasumi pulls her braid up over her shoulder. We notice it is braided tightly but   
with a beautiful design of twists. Kasumi smiles and and plays with her new   
braid, "Ranma did it for me this morning." Nabiki blinks and stares as Kasumi   
goes upstairs to change. Nabiki stares after her and shakes her head, *Too weird   
even for life with Ranma, What are you up to little brother* Nabiki blinks again   
and sits still, *Did I just think that?? Oh geeeze*  
  
Breakfast - Tendou Dojou  
  
Everyone is slowly coming down to eat. There is the sound of Akane and Gemma   
running around, Akane is yelling, "Where is that stupid BAKA!" Nabiki is talking   
to her father, "Don't worry Father, I heard him promise Kasumi he will return.   
And no matter what Akane says about him. Or how bad Uncle Satome is with his   
promises Ranma keeps his word." Soun starts to calm down as Nodoka comes in,   
"What's this I heard about my son running away? That is so unmanly." In from the   
yard hops Cologne and Shampoo, "Your son has not run away Satome-dono, He has   
gone on a Quest of great importance. He will be back. For he would never leave   
his chosen." Soun and Gemma look at Cologne, "Ranma will marry Akane its a   
matter of honor!" Cologne bops them on the head as Shampoo shakes her head,   
"Ranma's chosen is not Kitchen Destroyer, Not Shampoo or Spatula girl." Akane   
goes to hit Shampoo with the table when Kasumi enters. Dressed in a Ranko like   
style carrying the food, "Please put the table down sister. I need to put this   
food down." Akane drops the table staring as are Gemma and Soun. While the   
amazons bow their heads gently and Nodoka looks around. Nabiki just grins and   
doesn't try to hide it. Nodoka looks at Cologne, "Could someone explain what is   
going on please?!?." Cologne nods, "In a moment Satome-dono." Cologne and   
Shampoo stand up bowing their heads deeply, +We the Nieuchiezu would humble   
request to sit and dine at the table of the Dragon's Chosen+. Kasumi blinks and   
blushes, "Oh my, If you mean Ranma, Please sit you are his friends and as are   
mine as well" Cologne and Shampoo nod and sit back down, "Thank you Satome-sama"   
, says Cologne as she sits down. Nodoka stares at Kasumi, "Kasumi dear? Do you   
know why Cologne called you that? And why are you dressed like my son?" Nabiki   
smiles lightly at her elder sister. "I think its the Amazons' way of accepting   
Ranma's choosing Kasumi." Akane growls and attacks Kasumi, "That BAKA, You stole   
Ranma from me. You bitch." Kasumi moves fast. Dodging with a speed only a select   
few can match, "I am not a bitch" Dodge , dodge, duck. "And Its not my fault you   
can't grow up. Even after being saved from death more times then I bet even   
Nabiki can count." Dodge .. block a wayward strike that would of hit Nodoka.   
"Ranma is right you don't have the self control to be a Martial Artist. Let   
alone an Amazon, which you would need to be in order satisfy honor." Dodge dodge   
, Leap, Flip, Sleeper point. Kasumi sighs as she catches the unconscious Akane,   
"He has been so patient. Given you so many chance. Never as he been unfaithful.   
And still you do not understand him. I am sorry Akane. But I can not allow you   
to hurt Ranma or me anymore." Cologne claps softly. "Well done. I see you know   
about the way to allow Shampoo and the Nieuchiezu our honor." Kasumi nods. "Yes   
honored Elder. Ranma is not as dumb as he appears. He knows I can be adopted to   
into the Nieuchiezu tribe without going to China, If I pass the test. And am   
willing to give my word that We will aid our tribe in times of need." Cologne   
nods. "And will you accept that duty?" Kasumi looks at Cologne, "I believe the   
correct response is +The Tribe and I are one. Where I am the Tribe is+" Cologne   
nods to Kasumi, "Accepted then. The test will be in 7 days." Soun interrupts.   
"This can not be Kasumi's 21st birthday is in 7 days and I have a man coming to   
become her Intended." Kasumi starts and stares at her father and Shampoo speaks,   
"Stupid crying man, If Kasumi beats Shampoo she will be Ranma's Airen, No need   
Intended type man."  
Soun and Gemma blink, "WHAT!!" Nodoka nods suddenly understanding, "Let me see   
if I understand this correctly, If Kasumi beats you on her birthday. The Amazon   
claim on Ranma will fall to her?" Shampoo nods. "Ranma's mother understand.   
Kasumi win, Kasumi will be Amazon by adoption and Shampoo's sister. Shampoo's   
claim goes to sister because Ranma chose her and not Shampoo." Nabiki looks at   
Shampoo, "And you are okay with this Shampoo?" Shampoo nods. "Shampoo rather   
Ranma be brother and ally then Mad at Shampoo and Amazons. Ranma very dangerous   
when mad and protecting his family. Kasumi is Ranma's family.. Nodoka is Ranma's   
family. Tendos are Kasumi family. Tendo Ranma's family. " Shampoo shrugs,   
"Shampoo lost Ranma heart before Phoenix Mountain. Shampoo no want lose Ranma   
Friend. So Shampoo is sister to Kasumi. Make Shampoo Ranma family and Nieuchiezu   
Ranma family" Nodoka nods. "Better bring his friend and family then being   
Ranma's enemy?" Shampoo nods. "Ranma Mother was not with Shampoo on Mountain.   
Ranma very strong strongest of all Shampoo know. Shampoo not sure Great   
Grandmother could kill Saffron King of Phoenix. Ranma kill to save Akane.   
Shampoo smarter then sounds in Japanese. Shampoo know to hurt Kasumi is to die.   
Ranma kill for Akane last year. He is more protective of Kasumi... Shampoo saw   
early mornings when Ranma help Kasumi. Even watch this morning when Ranma say   
good bye." Shampoo smiles at Kasumi, "Shampoo like braid Ranma make.. Good hair   
whip. And beautiful too." Kasumi blushes. Nodoka blinks, "Ranma braided that?   
When did he have the time?" Kasumi smiles and she begins to eat. "When he was   
saying good bye. He is so kind he helps me dry it in the mornings." Nodoka nods.   
"I see" *My son is so manly. I bet he peeks in on her too* The people eat in   
silence when suddenly Soun looks up. "Wait a second.. Do you mean that Ranma is   
going to marry Kasumi?" Nabiki sighs and shakes her head, "Yes Father." Soun   
looks at Gemma, Gemma looks at Soun, together they shout "Its Soun's and Gemma's   
Operation Wedding!!" Around the table everyone but Akane she is still snoring   
away facevaults. Cologne reaches over and knocks the men on the head, "Leave it   
alone you idiots. Ranma is too powerful for you two."  
  
Author's Note: I think I will make the stories of Ranma's Quest a side story   
here. This will allow me to continue the story after his return now while the   
idea is fresh and the Muse is upon me.   
Side story 1: Ranma and Bast Mistress of the Neko-ken  
Side story 2: Ranma and the elves of Silverwood  
Other side stories are possible. Not sure. The main story continues below.  
  
We watch Kasumi training and going on with her life. We watch Gemma and Soun   
celebrate. Nabiki setting a betting pool on the Shampoo - Kasumi fight. Cologne   
contacts the elders of the Nieuchiezu and one by own all the elders come to   
Japan over then next 6 days to witness this adoption. Moose is given the job of   
finding Ryoga so he will also witness this. While Shampoo collects the other   
Finances.  
Ranma sends what to him seem 7 years and if not for the link with Kasumi he   
wouldn't know that is has only been a week. In that time Ranma spent a year   
training the True Cat Fist with Bast. And six years fighting many monsters with   
the Silverwood crew. Growing in power and wisdom. Becoming the Master he was   
destined to be. And much more.  
  
7 days later for Kasumi, 7 years for Ranma pass   
The morning of Kasumi's birthday.. Predawn.  
  
In the predawn light there is a sparkling of the air on the roof of the Tendo   
dojo. Out of the sparkling portal speaks our hero. One half of the twin centers   
of this universe. Satome Ranma, Master of Anything Goes Arts. Marital Artist,   
Archmage, Avatar of Bast, Goddess of Protection and Cats. And Hero of the   
Multiveres. Dressed in a Chinese outfit as is his custom, He is taller now and   
filled out. Years of malnutrition replaced with good food and many skills that   
allowed his body to fix Gemma's errors. Resting on Ranma's shoulder its tail   
wrapped around his neck for balance is what appears to be a tiny western dragon,   
*Well I am home.* The drake on Ranma's shoulder looks over, +This is Master's   
home?+ Ranma nods as he hops down to the ground easily. "Yes SilverShadow, Even   
as I crossed the Multiverses this is the place I called home. And here my   
Soulmate waits. Today is her birthday. I hope she finds her present welcome."  
Slowly in her room Kasumi wakes, I feeling of peace reaches her. For a moment   
she blinks. *I know that feeling.. I know this touch. So close so near. Do I   
dare hope?* Ranma??. In the yard standing on one of the stones surrounding the   
koi pond Ranma looks up, Happy Birthday Kasumi-chan, I am home. As promised I   
have returned A joint mind touched the bond, +Who speaks to Master+ The mind   
is both male and female. As if two beings are joint as one. Much in the same way   
Kasumi and Ranma could be if they wished it. There is the sound of running feet   
and suddenly Kasumi is there in the door way having opened it with a bang. She   
looks directly at Ranma and smiles at how handsome and mature looking he became   
in this week. "Who?? Oh you must be Silver and Shadow?" Kasumi notices the drake   
on Ranma's shoulder, "Oh my, You are a beautiful creature. Err creatures?"   
SilverShadow scans the mind of the female human standing there and a feeling of   
approval crosses over seems to emit from the drake, +Master is right you are   
very beautiful and worthy of the joining+, Ranma jumps from the rock landing   
before Kasumi and gently takes her into his arms. "Happy birthday beloved. You   
gift or part of it. Well . " Ranma smiles and whispers something in an ancient   
language used for magic. ShadowSilver flys up to circle the two humans glowing   
lightly. Suddenly where there was one drake there are two. One of purest silver   
the other black as a shadow. The shadow comes to rest on Ranma's shoulder again   
while the silver one lights on his left arm, This is Silver.. she is the soul   
mate of Shadow. She would like to be your companion. If you allow it. Kasumi   
blushes and blinks, Oh my won't it be strange if everyone saw them? Ranma   
smiles and kisses Kasumi lightly, No worries Kasumi-chan, they can become   
invisible at will Kasumi blushes and answer the kiss before leaning against   
Ranma in a hug, "Oh my that must be very useful. Would you really like to be my   
companion Silver?" The silver drake nods and hops onto Kasumi shoulder drapping   
her tail around Kasumi's neck. +Mistress is kind like Master. I will enjoy it.   
Master said House is Mistress's. May we hunt the mice around here Mistress?+   
Kasumi blushes and nods, "Oh course, that will be very useful" Silver and Shadow   
bob their heads, +Thank you Mistress+ They mind speak in unison.   
Ranma looks around as if sensing something. "They are starting to wake up for   
some reason. Lets go inside. You need to get dressed so we can begin the day   
anyway, Kasumi-chan." Kasumi nods and leans Ranma in. Not missing the sheer aura   
of power the sensed in her house the moment he crosses the threshold. Before he   
quickly masks it. Kasumi bows low as is traditional when facing a true master of   
any Art, "Welcome to my home Master. Thank you for the honor of gracing it."   
Ranma returns the bow, "Thank you for the invitation." He smiles and sits at the   
table as Kasumi quickly does her morning rituals and comes to join him fully   
dressed her hair braided again in the tight whip he braided it into before   
leaving. Kasumi sits down beside Ranma and rests her head on his shoulder   
waiting for the kettle to boil, "My Rite of Passage is today. I am glad you are   
here for it." Ranma smiles and kisses her forehead but before he can speak.  
Down the stairs come flying Nabiki, Nodoka, Soun and a Panda (Gemma of course).   
Soun runs into the room in a defense position, "Were is the Master.. I felt   
someone as powerful as the Master if not more so?" Nabiki smiles sweetly, "Oh   
you are so silly Father. Its only little brother. Welcome home Ranma" Nabiki   
bows low knowing she is facing one that is worthy the respect. Gemma just stares   
at the picture before him. His son appearing older and stronger then ever with a   
smiling Kasumi resting her head on his shoulder. On his other shoulder is a   
strange beast as well as a similar beast on Kasumi's shoulder, He can't think of   
anything to write so simply, "Growf" Nodoka quickly takes in the image and   
smiles, *This is wonderful but what are those little dragon things ??* Nodoka   
walks around the table to come up to Ranma on the side opposite Kasumi, "Welcome   
home my son. Who are you little friends?" Nabiki watches the drakes and nods,   
"And how did Kasumi get one?" Ranma smiles and gets up smoothly after giving   
Kasumi a mental warning, he hugs his Mother and smiles at Nabiki.   
Ranma reaches out to stroke Shadow's head, "This is Shadow and that one with   
Kasumi is Silver, They are souldrakes. Born only if one of a pair of soulmates   
is present at the hatching of the dragonets. Say hello guys." Shadow in a male   
mindvoice speaks to the whole group looking each in the eyes. Looking at Nodoka,   
+Satome Nodoka, Mother+, Soun, +Father in law+, Nabiki, +Sister in law+,   
Gemma, +Old Panda+. Silver looks from face to face her female mindvoice   
whispers, Soun, +Father+, Nabiki, +Sister+, Nodoka, Mother in law+, Gemma,   
+Father in law+. As the others blink Ranma looks around. "I don't sense Akane   
here. Where is she now?" Kasumi looks around. "Oh my.. She hasn't come home from   
Tofu's. Ranma blinks, "Akane and Ono?? You are kidding me?" Nabiki shakes her   
head, "Nope little brother. Part of me wishes We were." Ranma sits back down and   
drinks his tea. "Away a week and the world flips over." Might as well give   
Kasumi here birthday present now. Since we are all here. " Ranma waves his hand.  
From Silent Plane  
To Planewalker's Magic Hand  
Step by step, Life by Life  
From Silverwood chest   
To Master's hand  
A gift,  
For love  
A ring for Soul Mate  
A symbol of the bond  
On Ranma's palm appears a velvet box. A ring box beautiful in the workmanship.   
Ranma turns to Kasumi holding out the box which opens as he kneels on bended   
knee, "Kasumi, will you please marry me?" Kasumi blushes and nods not even   
seeing the ring, "Yes Ranma-chan, Thank you! That is the best gift you could of   
given me. Nodoka nods and smiles. Soun cries, Gemma dances the happy panda dance   
as Nabiki looks at the ring and whistles, "Wow sis, That looks like a solid   
diamond ring. Its worth a fortune." Kasumi hugs Ranma and whispers, "We are   
engaged fully now Ranma.. Thank you that's the best birthday present you could   
give me. Other then coming home in time to be here.. Thank you Ranma-chan"   
Ranma looks at Nabiki. "That reminds me."   
From Silverwood cabin to waiting hand   
Bag of worth   
Bag of holding   
My wealth to me   
My gems to me   
I call   
A leather pouch appears in Ranma's hand, He opens it and spills out a large   
chest worth of gems onto the table, "Could you have this appraised Nabiki, And   
maybe turn them into a Investment Account?" Nabiki looks over the gems. "What do   
I get for it, little brother?" Ranma grins, "25% of dividends." Nabiki blinks,   
"Ranma that's too much. I can't cheat you like that." Ranma grins, "Nabiki, I   
have a feeling that 70% would put me in the top ten list of Wealth on Earth. Not   
to mention making you a wealthy woman on your own." Nabiki nods. "You have over   
3 million dollars worth of gems here. Do I want to know where you got them?"   
Ranma shakes his head, "Same place I got the drakes. It was honorable but not   
believable in court." Nabiki nods and tries to figure out how to collect the   
gems as the parents faint in disbelief and Kasumi goes to get breakfast. She   
knew about the gems beforehand. Ranma puts the gems back into the bag and hands   
it too Nabiki, "I am trusting you Oneechan." Nabiki runs upstairs to begin   
making calls.   
  
Chapter end..   
Next time... Kasumi VS Shampoo. Rite of passage.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Amazons  
Dragon Master - A Ranma 1/2/ AMG and more Xover  
Silverbreeze silverbreeze@softhome.net mailto:silverbreeze@softhome  
http://cyberlife.gq.nu  
20010206  
  
*Thoughts*  
+Chinese+  
Mind Link Ranma - Kasumi  
+Drake Mind Link+  
  
A hour after breakfast Happi comes to the dojo, "Ranma my boy. I challenge you!"   
Ranma looks at Happiosai, "Lets go." The battle is joined and lasts two hours.   
In the end Ranma is standing over the Grand Master of Anything Goes. Happi nods   
and smiles. "I yield you win Ranma." The old man limps out, "Don't forget to get   
your mate to the Nieuchiezu challenge boy."   
It is noon. The crowds have gathered in the empty lot. The Nieuchiezu elders,   
Shampoo and Moose to one side. The others after Ranma on another. Finally on a   
the third sit The Tendos and Satomes, Tofu Ono kneels at Akane's side they are   
holding hands.   
Shampoo stands up and walks to the center facing the Tendos, "Where Kasumi?"   
Happi limps slowly to Cologne's side much the the shock of everyone especially   
the elders, "She will be here. Had to do something before she came." Cologne   
looks at Happi. "What happened Happi?" Happi grins, "The Dragon happened. You   
will see" Suddenly there is the sound of a sonic boom and Kasumi is standing   
opposite to Shampoo. Ranma standing between them in the center of the feild, "I   
am Satome Ranma, Master of Anything Goes.." Before he finishes Happi yells out,   
"No not Master" Ranma stares at the troll, "Do you despute my quests and success   
Happosai?" Happi shakes his head, "You are Satome Ranma, GRANDMASTER of Anything   
Goes. I don't know how many masterys you now hold. But you are the current   
Grandmaster of my school. I am retired now!" "WHAT!!!!?!!!" Cologne, Soun and   
Gemma stare at Happosai. Happi nods, "He knows more about the art then I do. He   
has skill enough to Recreate the Satome Sealed Arts. Even I can not do that   
Gemma. Treat him with respect." Kasumi smiles proud of her fiancée, Shampoo   
blinks then grins. "Big brother is GrandMaster now. Shampoo so happy" Cologne   
and Nabiki nod and just accept what happened. Nodoka looks at her son, *He is so   
MANLY*. Ranma clears his throat, "As I was saying, I am Satome Ranma,   
Grandmaster of Anything Goes. I will not allow outsider interference." Ranma   
steps back, Kasumi and Shampoo bow to him then each other before beginning. The   
battle is joined For two hours they battle. In the end Kasumi uses a new move   
one never seen before by any of the group watching. She concentrates and   
suddenly from the four directions copies of her attack Shampoo striking sleeper   
points at which point Kasumi moves forward to catch her new sister. Ranma calls   
out, "Win by knock out Kasumi."  
Spray a younger elder of the Nieuchiezu screams " No" and tosses a spear at   
Kasumi. Happi and Cologne stare at her and shake their heads. +Stupid+. Spray's   
spear flew true to strike the Japanese woman , it flew but Fat is strange, or   
perhaps it is not fate. Perhaps it is the Destiny of a young man with a familiar   
pig tail,   
The Spear was thrown with more skill then Kasumi is as of yet able to avoid. Yet   
there was one who had the skill, and could defend Kasumi. It was Spray's   
misfortune that she hadn't been at the Battle of Phoenix Mountain, that she   
never believed the claims of Cologne's heir. Now the act is committed that will   
haunt Spray's Line for generations.  
He is Satome Ranma, GrandMaster of Anything Goes, Archmage of House   
SilverKnight, Adopted Prince of Silverwood, Well aware of his mixed heiratiage,   
1/8 Human, 3/8 Elven, 4/8 Dragon Blooded. Only Living GrandMaster of Bastet's   
Cat Fu, Dragon Master, God Killer, and Avatar of Bastet Mistress of Cat,   
Protector of Families and Patroness of Secrets. All this he learned on His   
Mastery Quest. And though it is all very impressive, for the amazons there is a   
bigger problem. Ranma Satome is an adopted SON to the Tribe of 13 Suns, The   
Amazon tribe of Planer immortals, which is the mother tribe of all Amazons   
across the Planes and Kasumi is his recognized spouse.  
Even as the Cat Fu Master shreds Spray's spear in clean view of all causing many   
to gasp in shock. His voice is clear speaking in the Ritual Language all Amazon   
Elders know, a female echo translating for those who can not understand, "I,   
Ranma, Prince and Guardian of the 13 Suns Amazon Tribe. Call Foul. An Elder of   
the Nieuchiezu attacked my spouse. I call the 13 to come Witness.  
Twenty three beams of light surround Kasumi, Shampoo and Ranma, Thirteen Weapon   
Masters kneel on bended knee to the only Man to Master all thirteen weapons.   
Causing a collective gasp from the gathered Nieuchiezu, To see Immortal Legends   
kneel before any being, least of all a man. Then thirteen elders that make   
Cologne seem a child step out of the beams. The eldest turns to Ranma.  
Hail, Dragon Master, Heir to the Immortal House, I bare greetings and blessings   
from Our Queen to her Champion and Battle Master. I am Sunl Li, eldest Lore   
Master, Advisor to She Who Rules. She looks at Kasumi, as Kasumi helps Shampoo   
to her feet supporting her. Sun Li bows in respect and Kasumi returns it,   
"Greetings, Honored One." Sun Li grins softly and answers, "Hail Blest one, Wife   
of Ranma, Chosen of all women, Upon you I see his mark, Hail Kasumi, daughter in   
law of She Who Rules!"   
Those words brought fear to the Nieuchiezu Elders, this could not be! The   
Thirteen Weapon Masters still have not moved, kneeling facing Ranma. Sun Li   
looks at Nodoka, "Hail Favored daughter, by the Actions of your Compassionate   
son, your place is exalted most High, Forever ye and thine are members of the   
Immortal Tribe. " Nodoka did not fully understand, but knew some how it proves   
Ranma a Man amoung Men bows happily, proud of her son, Sun Li looks at Soun,   
"You are the Father of Princess Kasumi." There is a gasp and Sun Li looks at   
Nabiki and Akane, who are flanked by Kuno and Tofu. Soun is crying knowing   
somehow that his little Kasumi is getting married and the houses will be joined,   
even if he can not understand this other stuff, Sun Li smiles to the younger   
Tendo sisters, "Welcome sisters of Princess Kasumi to the Tribe." Akane blinks   
very confused, Nabiki bows deeply, "Thank you Honored Elder."   
Sun Li stands beside Ranma and nods to him. Ranma clicks his tongue in a war   
code. As one the Weapon Masters raise and turn. As they turn to face the crowds,   
Ranma shifts to his female form, much to the shock of those who knew him and the   
trigger for the curse. As on the Weapon Masters speak, "Who attacked the wife of   
our Battle master?" On the right cheek of all the Masters are the Kanji for Ran   
and Ma in the form of a mystic tattoo. With a gasp everyone looks closer at   
Ranma, to find a mystic Tattoo on her cheek as well, -Battle Master-, Cologne   
walks up looking at Ranma then to the shock of all she bows, "I am Cologne of   
the Nieuchiezu, Elder and Battle Lore Master, for me and my house, a choice is   
was given. And I chose to stand with Ranma, Battle Master of the Thirteen Sun   
Tribe." Colonge moves to flank Ranma soon she is joined by all the more open   
minded Amazon Elders and all the Lore Masters present.   
Sun Li waits a bit longer before looking at Spray, "You are the One who attacked   
an Amazon without reason, you child attacked the spouse of our Battle Master.   
The wife of a living Legend, one who won a Honor Challenge. One who became a   
Amazon by the laws of your own tribe. In fact you attacked a member of the   
Thirteen Suns. Now her spouse call you forth in battle as is Ranma's divine   
right." Sun Li glares at Spray, "Answer the Challenge of the Battle Master, The   
best Warrior of us all."   
Spray growls, "He is no woman only a cursed male. Who should be long dead."   
Spray tries to attack Ranma to find the weapons of the Thirteen Weapon Masters   
at her throat. Kasumi's voice is clear, "Elder of the Nieuchiezu, Meet the   
Thirteen Talons of the Dragon" Everyone looks at Kasumi and Sun Li grins, "Hail   
Dragon Master, God Killer, He who defeated the Dragon of Chaos, Planes Walker."   
Cologne falls off her staff for the first time in centuries. "First Saffron and   
now the Dragon of Chaos! Then I chose well to stand at my Grandson's side. Male   
he may be but perhaps it is time for the Laws of the Nieuchiezu to change, For   
the Immortal Tribe has deemed a Man, Battle Master. Perhaps it is time to change   
and bring equality to the Nieuchiezu."   
  
Chapter End  
Next time - The Trial by Battle  
Kasumi voice over-  
"Spray tried to strike me down. My beloved showed his hand and called her bluff.   
Now by the Law of Tribe of Thirteen Suns, by attacking Me, Spray attacked Ranma   
who is their Battle Master. Putting the Nieuchiezu in a very risky position. I   
wonder what Ranma will do. I know he can kill but I also know he is a Merciful   
Man. Next time.. The Old Hag and the GrandMaster"   



End file.
